


Drum Rocky

by KandiSheek



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Drum Island, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Nakamaship, chopper arc, really light though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Sanji is acting weird after the events on Drum Island, so Zoro confronts him about it.





	Drum Rocky

It really wasn't like Zoro, not at all, but after watching Sanji light his sixth cigaret in a row, out in the freezing night air without any sign of stopping, he had to step in.

“What's up, love cook? Did Nami rip you a new one?”

He expected a snide remark or a kick to the face, but the only answer he got was a halfhearted “Don't talk about Nami-san like that, bastard.” Weird.

Zoro frowned. “Your wounds so bad you can't take 'em, wimp?” he mocked, sure that it would provoke a response.

But when Sanji simply shrugged and kept smoking without even denying it, Zoro realized that something was definitely not right.

“Okay, seriously, what happened?”

Sanji took his time to answer, inhaling his beloved nicotine as deeply as he could before slowly breathing it out, enjoying the relaxation that came with it. “Do you know how we made it up the Drum Rocky?”

Zoro blinked. “I know you're an idiot, cook, but that question is even dumber than your usual shit.” He dodged the foot swinging his way with practiced ease.

“Shut up, marimo,” the cook snapped at him. “Just answer the damn question!”

Zoro rolled his eyes. “You climbed it obviously.”

“Well, there's the thing,” Sanji said, still sounding disgruntled, stomping out what was left of his cigaret and immediately lighting another. “I didn't climb it. Luffy did.”

Zoro tilted his head in question. “Then how-”

“There was an avalanche,” Sanji continued, cutting him off abruptly. “I got caught up in it. Not that it mattered at the time as long as my beautiful Nami-swan was safe.”

Zoro rolled his eyes at the reverent tone the shitty cook used whenever Nami was concerned. What an idiot.

“But when I woke up, I was already up here,” Sanji continued, looking into the distance. “Which means Luffy must've climbed that mountain carrying both Nami-san and me.”

Zoro nodded. “Sounds like something he would do.”

Sanji turned towards him, a strange look in his eyes. “Sounds like- Oi, have you even seen this mountain, shithead? There's no way anyone can just climb it like that!”

The swordsman crossed him arms. “Of course he can. It's Luffy we're talking about here.”

Sanji huffed. “I'm not saying he _can't,_ ” he said, looking away. “It's just... His hands and feet were all bloody. I saw it when the old hag changed his bandages.”

So there was the problem. Zoro sighed. “Look, if you're worried about him, just talk to him. He'll tell you everything if you ask.”

Sanji shook his head angrily. “That's not the point, shithead!”

Zoro frowned. “Then what IS the point, jackass? Spit it out already!”

“He's hurting himself!”

Zoro was stunned by the sudden exclamation. “What?”

“He hurt himself to help me out even though it was my own damn fault that I got in the way,” Sanji admitted in a slightly distressed tone. “He shouldn't have done that. It was _my_ responsibility!”

“Then what _should_ he have done?” Zoro snapped back, angry on his captain's behalf. “Leave you to _die?_ What the fuck, shit cook?”

“He tore his _hands_ apart!” Sanji yelled so loudly that his voice echoed through the hallways of the open castle. Zoro was taken aback by the despair in the cook's voice. “He put himself through so much pain just because I had to go and become a burden when I was supposed to be _protecting_ them!”

Zoro sighed. “Not your finest moment back there, I agree.” The swordsman's gaze hardened as he glared at Sanji. “But it's not fair of you to say that Luffy had a choice to do otherwise. If he had then either you or Nami or maybe even both of you would be dead by now.”

That shut the cook up.

“Besides,” Zoro continued. “you shouldn't stand here and brood over your failures. It's pointless. Nothing will change if you waste your time feeling sorry for yourself.”

Sanji bristled. “I'm not brooding.”

Zoro smirked. “Sure looks like it to me, you wimp.”

“What was that, asshole?!”

And as he dodged and parried a barrage of kicks, Zoro knew that his work here was done.


End file.
